pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 5
Nach ein paar Wochen besuchten Phineas und Ferb Miriam und Lea.Phineas und Ferb klingelten. "Hallo"sagte Marie die Mutter von Miriam und Lea. "Hallo Mrs Winter sind Miriam und Lea da?"fraget Phineas. Gerade dan kam Isabella aus ihrem Haus und sah Phineas und Ferb.Sie rannte leise rüber und schlich sich langsam an Phineas ran. "Buh"sagte Isabella plötzlich und packte ihn an den Schultern. In selben Moment zuckte Phineas und sagte anschliesend:"Man Isabella,hast du mich erschreckt" "Das war der Plan"antwortete Isabella,"Als ich aus dem Haus kam sah ich dich und weil du mich nicht bemerkt hast dachte ich mir,ich erlaub mir mal einen Spaß und erschrecke dich und es hat brimer geklappt". "Also sind Miriam und Lea da?"fragte Phineas noch einmal. "Ja sie sind da"antwortete Marie,"Sie sind in ihren Zimmern". "Okay"antwortete Isabella und alle drei gingen hoch und klopften an der Tür, "Herrein"hörten sie und gingen rein. "Hey§begrüsste Miriam sie. "Hey2sagten alle drei und Isablla fragte:"Was machst du gerade?" "Koffer packen"antwortete Miriam,"Ich fahr mit Lea und meinen Eltern Morgen nach Hamburg und besuche Grandma und Grandpa Timmy und Mara Marten." In dem Moment kam Lea ins Zimmer. "Hey Phineas,Isabella und Ferb"begrüsste Lea. "Hey"sagten Phineas und Isabella gleichzeitig. "Ach ja bevor ichs vergesse"erinnerte sich Miriam. "Oma und Opa wollen euch mal kennen lernen"hing Lea dran und Miriam beendete den Satz. "Und wir wollten fragen ob ihr lust hättet mit nach Niendorf zu kommen"beendete Miriam. "Nach Niendorf?"fragte Ferb,"Ich dachte ihr fährt nach Hamburg". "Niendorf ist ein Stadtteil in Hamburg"antwortete Phineas. "Genau"antwortete Miriam,"Und wir dürfen bis zu vier Freunde mitnehmen" "Aha,aber ich Phineas und Ferb sind nur drei?"fragte Isabella,"Wer kommt noch mit?" "Nicole"antwortete Lea,"Dann hat sie endlich mal ruhe von Franziska" "Aha,aber dann müssen wir noch unsere Eltern fragen"antwortete Phineas. "Okay"erwiederte Miriam,"Dann fragt mal schnell". "Okay"antwortete Ferb. Bei Miriams und Leas Mutter Marie saß im Wohnzimmer und plötzlich klingelte das Telephon. "Hallo"begrüsste Marie. "Hallo Marie"sagte Linda die am Telephon. "Hallo Linda"antwortete Marie. "Ja kannst du Phineas und Ferb sagen das sie zum Mittagessen kommen sollen?"fragte Linda. "Ja"antwortete Marie,"Lea und Miriam freuen sich auch schon auf Morgen"Erzählte Marie während sie richtung Miriams Zimmer ging. "Aha wieso?"fagte Linda. "Wir fahren morgen nach Niendorf und besuchen Louis Eltern und sie dürfen Freunde mitnehmen und zwar vier und Nicole haben sie auch schon gefragt."antwortete Marie. "Aha"sagte Linda. "Kann sein das sie Phineas,Ferb und Isabella schon gefragt haben"erwiederte Marie. "Danke für die Info"antwortete Linda. Marie klopfte an Miriams Tür. "Herrein"hörte sie Miriam sagen.Sie ging rein und sagte:"Jungs ihr sollt nach Hause Mittagessen ist fertig sagte eure Mutter" "Okay dann lass uns mal los gehen bye"sagte Phineas zum abschied. "Bye"sagten Miriam und Lea. Isabella stolperte über dem Teppich in Miriams Zimmer.Phineas konnte sie zum glück auffangen bevor sie auf dem Boden landete. "Danke"sagte Isabella verträumt. "Gern geschehen"antwortete Phineas ebenso verträumt. "Wenn die Verliebten nun bereit sind können wir denn jetzt mal gehen?"fragte Ferb. "Ja"antworteten Phineas und Isabella. Als Ferb das mit dem Verliebten sagte,wurden Phineas und Isabella rot im Gesicht.Marie hatte längst gesagt das sie Phineas und Ferb nach Hause gingen blieb Isabella noch eine weile.Als alle raus waren begann Isabella das erste Wort zu sagen. "Er mag mich wohl sehr"sagte Isabella verträumt. "Ja er mag dich wirklich,das haben wir gleich am ersten Tag gescheckt"antwortete Miriam. "Und weist du was?"fragte Lea Isabella. "Nein was?"fragte Isabella zurück. "Du bist genau so blind über seine Gefühle wie er bei deinen"antwortete Lea schlieslich. "Ach ja,du weist es nicht von uns okay?"fragte Miriam. "Meine Lippen sind versiegelt"antwortete Isabella. "Ich hoffe das ich Morgen mit kommen darf"sagte Isabella und sagte aschliesend noch"Bye ich denke ich sollte jetzt auch wohl mal gehen" "Okay bye"verabschiedeten sich Miriam und Lea. Bei Phineas und Ferb "Na wie war euer Tag?"fragte Linda. "Toll"antwortete Ferb. "Und Miriam und Lea haben uns gefragt ob wir Morgen mit nach Niendorf kommen wollen,weil sie ihre Oma und ihren Opa dort besuchen und sie dürfen vier Freunde mitnehmen.Wir wollten nur fragen ob wir mitkommen dürfen?"fragte Phineas. "Na sicher dürft ihr"antwortete Linda,"Dann geht mal eure Sachen packen,und wie lange?" "Okay Mom und sie bleiben ungefähr eine Woche"sagte Phineas und beide gingen hoch. Bei Isabella "Mom,Miriam und Lea haben mich gefragt ob ich Morgen oder besse gesagte ab Morgen eine Woche mit nach Hamburg kommen will.Sie wollen ihre Großeltern besuchen und ich wollte nur fragen ob ich mitdarf?"fragte Isabella. "Na sicher wenn sie dich einladen wieso dann nicht"antwortete Mrs Gacia Shapiro. "Danke Mom ich packe meine Sachen"rief Isabella nur noch als sie schon richtung Zimmer war. Ihre Mutter rief nur noch einmal bei Miriams und Leas Eltern an und fragte ab wann sie fahren. Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 4 Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 6 After a couple of weeks there Phineas and Ferb and Miriam Lea.Phineas and Ferb rang. "Hello," said Marie's mother, Miriam and Leah. "Hello, Mrs Miriam Winter and Lea are there?" Phineas inquire. Isabella dan just came out of her house and saw Phineas and Ferb.Sie ran over and quietly crept slowly ran to Phineas. "Boo" Isabella said suddenly, grabbing him by the shoulders. At the same moment and shrugged Phineas anschliesend said: "You Isabella, are you frighten me" "That was the plan," said Isabella, "When I came out of the house and I saw you because you did not notice me, I thought to myself, I allow myself some fun times and terrify you, and it worked brim". "So Miriam and Leah are there?" Phineas asked again. "Yes they are there," Marie replied, "They're in their rooms." "Okay," replied Isabella, and all three went up and knocked on the door, "Herrein" they heard and went inside. "Hey § Miriam greeted them. "Hey2sagten Isablla all three and asked:" What are you doing? " "Grab bag" replied Miriam, "I'm going with my parents and Leah morning to Hamburg and visit Grandma and Grandpa Timmy Marten and Mara." The moment Lea came into the room. "Hey Phineas, Ferb and Isabella" welcomed Leah. "Hey," Phineas and Isabella said simultaneously. "Oh yes before I forget," recalled Miriam. "Grandma and Grandpa want you to know times" go to it and Miriam Leah finished the sentence. "And we wanted to ask whether you would with pleasure to come to Niendorf" Miriam finished. "After Niendorf" asked Ferb, "I thought it travels to Hamburg." "Niendorf is a district in Hamburg," said Phineas. "Exactly," replied Miriam, "and we may take up to four friends" "Ah, but I have only three Phineas and Ferb?" Isabella asked, "Who's coming yet?" "Nicole," Lea replied, "Then she finally rest times by Franziska" "Ah, but then we must still ask our parents," said Phineas. "Okay," replied Miriam, "then asks fast times." "Okay," replied Ferb. When Miriam and Leah's mother-editing section in Miriam's mother Leah and edit Marie sat in the living room and suddenly the phone rang. "Hello," welcomed Marie. "Hello Marie," said Linda on the telephone. "Hello Linda," said Marie. "Yes you can say Phineas and Ferb she should come to lunch?" Asked Linda. "Yes," replied Marie, "Leah and Miriam are also looking forward to tomorrow already" Told Marie direction while Miriam went room. "Oh why?" Said Linda. "We go tomorrow to visit Louis Niendorf and parents and friends and they are allowed to take four and Nicole Although they have ever asked." Answered Marie. "Aha," said Linda. "Maybe they Phineas, Ferb and Isabella have been wondering," replied Marie. "Thanks for the info," said Linda. Miriam Marie knocked at the door. "Herrein" she heard Miriam sagen.Sie went in and said, "Guys you shall go home your mother said lunch is ready" "Okay then let's go time go bye" Phineas said goodbye. "Bye," said Miriam and Leah. Isabella tripped over the carpet in Miriam Zimmer.Phineas could catch them before they luckily landed on the floor. "Thanks," Isabella said dreamily. "You're welcome," replied Phineas just dreamy. "When the lovers are ready now because now we can go again?" Asked Ferb. "Yes," replied Phineas and Isabella. As Ferb said it with the lover, Phineas and Isabella had been in the red Gesicht.Marie long said that they went Phineas and Ferb Isabella was still a home weile.Als were all out Isabella began to speak the first word. "He likes me very well," Isabella said dreamily. "Yes, he really likes you, we've spotted the same on the first day," said Miriam. "And you know what?" Lea asked Isabella. "No what?" Retorted Isabella. "You're just as blind to his feelings as he in your" Lea replied schlieslich. "Oh yes, you do not point us okay," asked Miriam. "My lips are sealed," said Isabella. "I hope that tomorrow I can come up with," said Isabella still aschliesend said "Bye, I think I should go now probably times" "Okay bye," goodbye, Miriam and Leah. In case of Phineas Phineas and FerbBearbeite section and FerbBearbeiten "Well, how was your day?" Asked Linda. "Great," replied Ferb. "And Miriam and Leah have asked us whether we want to come tomorrow with Niendorf, because they wanted to visit her grandma and her grandpa there and they can only ask four friends mitnehmen.Wir whether we should go with?" Said Phineas. "Well, you certainly should," Linda replied, "Then go pack your bags once, and for how long?" "Okay, Mom, and they stay for about a week," said Phineas, and both were high. In case of section editing isabella isabella Edit "Mom have, Miriam and Leah asked me if I come tomorrow morning, or rather from one week to Hamburg will.Sie want to visit their grandparents and I just wanted to ask if I mitdarf" asked Isabella. "Well sure if they invite you then why not," said Mrs. Shapiro Gacia. "Thanks Mom I pack my things," said Isabella as she had only had room direction. Your mother called only once when Miriam and Leah's parents and asked at what point they drive. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters of Miriam